Déception
by AlwaysCaskett3012
Summary: Beckett réfléchit à son amitié envers Esposito suite à la disparition de Castle.


**Déception**

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici un petit OS sur la réaction de Kate suite aux propos blessants d'Esposito dans le 7x01. J'ai pensé, j'ai écrit, j'ai tenté… J'ai publié. **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Je n'étais pas dans un sommeil paradoxal mais bien dans ma propre vie. Celle qui ces deux derniers mois fut un cauchemar où j'étais le personnage, le pantin tragique et dramatique de cette pièce sombre. Au centre de la pièce, je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même, cette femme en proie de déréliction, ce héros qui se morfond sur son sort quant à sa destinée, à son futur dans de longs monologues élégiaques et tristes.<p>

Recluse et recrue, je tombais peu à peu dans les limbes d'un amour disparu bien trop tôt. Je n'avais plus beaucoup d'espoir de revoir un jour l'Amour, le seul et l'unique : Rick.

Mais le jour des retrouvailles, du renouveau venait de sonner. Il devait en être ainsi notre histoire ne pouvait se terminer ainsi… Sur cette disparition.

J'étais heureuse de savoir Rick en vie, de retour dans ma vie, parmi nous.

Paradoxalement tiraillée entre joie et songes, je ne pouvais faire taire mon incompréhension, mes craintes et mes doutes. Mon futur mari avait tout de même disparu deux mois et nous n'avions aucune explication valable, à part quelques bribes décousues.

Je le reconnais et je l'accorde, j'ai eu l'once d'un doute sur la véracité de cette disparition mais celle-ci avait disparu avec la confiance aveugle et amoureuse que je portais à mon homme.

Alors pourquoi ?

Si moi-même j'avais l'once d'un doute comment pouvais-je en vouloir à Esposito, ce collègue qui doutait toujours de Castle ? Qui étais-je pour lui en vouloir ? Et surtout pourquoi lui en voulais-je ? Avais-je au moins le droit de lui en vouloir ?

Je n'avais peut-être pas les réponses mais je lui en voulais. Je crois que cette plaie à vif, ne se refermerait pas. J'aurai toujours dans le coin de ma tête, cette petite voix me disant que Javier n'avait pas cru à ma moitié qu'il ne m'avait tout simplement pas fait confiance.

Je ne pouvais passer outre. Il n'avait pas eu cette franchise de me dire en face, de me faire part de ses doutes qui pour être franche, n'aurait rien changé.

_Il a simulé son propre kidnapping puis il s'est enfui. Comment a-t-il pu faire ça à Beckett ? _

Si mon monde était déjà fragilisé par l'absence contrainte de mon fiancé, celui-ci ne fit que se détruire un peu plus à ces paroles. J'avais l'impression d'être la femme cocue sans le savoir, d'être cette femme que l'on prend pour une conne, cette femme incapable de voir la vérité en face… Cette femme que l'on pense aveuglée par l'amour.

Certes, Javier verbalisait peut-être mes plus profondes interrogations mais là n'était pas son rôle puisque c'était bien trop intime pour que lui, cet ami ne se permette de tels préjugés. Comment osait-il remettre en cause la parole de Castle ? Comment pouvait-il douter de cet homme ? Comment pouvait-il croire que l'homme de sa soi-disant sœur de cœur était impliqué dans le malheur de cette dernière ?

Je ne savais pas.

On pense connaître ses amis mais l'on ne fait qu'observer la première couche. Cette couche superficielle, celle que la personne nous laisse entrevoir sans jamais réellement se découvrir ou bien même s'ouvrir. Mais quand la vérité éclate aux grands jours, on se sent piégée.

La vérité est blessante. La réalité est décevante.

L'amitié n'est jamais tout à fait conforme à ce qu'on voudrait qu'elle soit.

Etait-il craintif ? Etait-il jaloux ? De quoi ? De mon bonheur ? De notre bonheur ? De notre couple ? De notre complicité ?

Je ne savais encore moins.

Il est vrai que la jalousie n'est pas rare dans l'amitié puisqu'amour et amitié sont très proches mais jamais au grand jamais, je n'ai envisagé Espo en un autre rôle que mon frère de cœur. Certes, l'amitié est une forme particulière de l'amour mais l'attirance physique et psychique qui me relie à Rick n'a rien avoir avec ce que je peux entretenir avec mon collègue.

Je pensais qu'il était mon ami. Je pensais être son amie mais je me trompais sur toute la ligne. J'ai même eu la crédulité, la candeur et la naïveté de croire qu'il était un de ses amis qui un soir de détresse vous console et vous rassure, qui un soir de doute, vous pousse et vous encourage mais là, n'était pas sa place.

Je spéculais qu'il pouvait s'avérer être un ami de cœur mais encore une fois, je me fourvoyais.

L'amitié du cœur est l'une de ses destinations les plus hautes, celle des relations intersubjectives volontairement recherchées, approfondies, prolongées… Celle de l'affectation et du respect mutuels, de la bienveillance réciproque, de la confiance, de la communication libre et franche.

Nouvelle désillusion, nouvelle déception.

Les hommes ne sont ni enclins à s'aimer les uns les autres ni à se faire mutuellement du bien. Ils n'aiment qu'eux-mêmes. Et cet amour de soi bannit l'affection pour autrui. Il n'y a pas de place pour l'autre quand soi-même, quand son égo est trop grand. Il n'est possible d'aimer, d'apprécier que si son cœur est ouvert au monde. Or, j'ai eu le regret de découvrir que ce n'était pas le cas de Javier.

Il cherche à forcer les autres à l'admirer lui. Il est aux antipodes d'un nombrilisme satisfait de lui-même. Il n'est qu'un homme à femmes… Je devrais avoir honte de lire cela au regard de sa relation avec ma meilleure amie, Lanie mais je ne peux nier l'évidence. Il n'est pas ce type homme qui vous intrigue, qui vous obsède, qui vous attire il serait plus l'archétype du mâle dominant voulant satisfaire les besoins frivoles de la gente féminine.

Si j'ai perdu un ami, j'ai gagné une connaissance au mieux un collègue. Il ne sera plus ce frère vers lequel je me tournerai il sera cantonné au rôle de spectateur quand Lanie et Ryan joueront la pièce de ma vie.

D'ailleurs, si ma déconvenue est grande, elle m'aura permis de me poser les bonnes questions.

Qui sont mes véritables amis ? Pour être ami avec quelqu'un faut-il nécessairement que cette affection soit mutuelle ? Unilatérale ? L'amitié homme-femme n'était-elle pas possible, plausible ?

Je répondrai quand même par l'affirmatif. L'amitié avec le sexe opposé est un sujet de discorde qui plairait à Rick et qui étayerait à coup sûr ses théories sur notre couple. Il est vrai, nous ne sommes pas l'exemple parfait. Certes, nous avons été amis pendant quatre années mais nous avons cédé à nos pulsions sentimentales et sexuelles pour faire voler en éclats cette amitié.

Pour être franche, nous n'avons pas perdu cette amitié elle s'est juste renforcée et agrémentée des plaisirs de l'union charnelle de deux corps. Nous partageons, nous parlons et nous nous confions toujours autant.

Enfin bref.

J'ai compris qu'un ami était aussi quelqu'un qui nous décevait et qui nous faisait parfois du mal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>J'ai tenté et je ne sais quoi en penser ! Cette idée me trotte dans la tête depuis la diffusion de l'épisode. Alors dites-moi si vous avez ressenti la même chose et surtout si cela vous a plu.<strong>_

_**Désolée pour les fautes... Je n'avais pas envie de me creuser la tête sur les accords et autres subtilités de la langue française xD **_


End file.
